


Kiss Day

by PekoPeko



Series: One Piece Weekly TH [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, SanZoro, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece Weekly TH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876642
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Day

“วันนี้วันจูบ”

โซโลหันไปมองคนที่ล้างจานอยู่ข้าง ๆ อย่างไม่ไว้ใจ

“แล้ว? จะมาอ้อนขอจูบหรือไง” ผู้เป็นนักดาบกำจานที่กำลังเช็ดอยู่แน่นขึ้นเล็กน้อย กะว่าถ้าถูกจู่โจมก็จะใช้มันฟาดหัวเรียกสติไอ้กุ๊กหื่นนี่สักทีสองที

“เหอะ กับแกอะนะ ก็ไม่ได้คาดหวังอะไรหรอก พูดไปงั้นแหละ ยังไงก็ไม่ให้ใช่ไหมล่ะ”

ผิดคาด แทนที่จะทำเจ้าเล่ห์ตะล่อมขอจูบ ซันจิกลับยักไหล่ ส่งจานใบสุดท้ายให้แล้วหันไปเช็ดมือ ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้างเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงปลายจมูกที่กดลงบนแก้ม ชายหนุ่มรีบหันกลับไป แต่คนรักของเขาก็ถอยออกจากระยะเอื้อมไปแล้วราวกับรู้ทัน

“พอใจหรือยัง” สีหน้าของโซโลอยู่กึ่งกลางระหว่างโมโหกับเขินอาย ซึ่งมอง ๆ ไปแล้วก็เพลินตาดีไม่น้อย ทำเอาซันจิเกือบลืมว่าต้องตอบคำถามของอีกฝ่าย

“ถ้าเป็นตอนนี้ล่ะก็พอใจแล้ว”

“ตอนนี้?”

“วันนี้นายอยู่เวรดึกนี่” ซันจิคลี่ยิ้มที่ทำให้โซโลรู้สึกอยากถอยหลังไปอีกหลาย ๆ ก้าว แต่แน่นอนด้วยนิสัยหัวแข็งของนักดาบหนุ่ม เขาไม่มีวันแสดงท่าทีแบบนั้นออกมาต่อหน้าคนที่เป็นคู่ปรับแน่ ๆ และนั่นเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิดพลาดอย่างที่สุด เมื่ออีกฝ่ายฉวยโอกาสที่เขาลังเลเข้าประชิดตัว ฉกจูบเบา ๆ บนริมฝีปากแล้วกระซิบข้างหู

“ไว้คืนนี้จะมาขอรับแบบเต็ม ๆ ไปก็แล้วกันนะ”

วาโดอิจิมอนจิถูกชักออกจากฝัก แต่ราวกับล้อเลียนท่าทางก่อนหน้าของเขา ตัวการขโมยจูบได้ทำการถอยออกจากระยะฟันไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว ซันจิยิ้มเผล่ ก่อนจะออกจากครัวไป ทิ้งนักดาบของกลุ่มให้ยืนหน้าแดงก่ำอยู่ในครัวเพียงคนเดียว


End file.
